Luminescence
by EternallyEndlessWish
Summary: The Prophetess Shemei has been trapped in the Shadow Realm for 5000 years and now being visited by the new pharaoh, will her destiny change? ATEMxOC


**Disclaimer:**

_I would just like to say, no, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor did I help in the making of this mass production. Although I wish I did own them but hey we can't have everything in life because life is unfair... Anyways please enjoy the first chapter of Luminescence.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _The Shadow Realm  
_

It was dark... The Moon was shining in the sky alone once again like the legend told so long ago. A legend that all had forgotten but one...

Looking up at the sphere of luminescence, a woman with the seed of site stared off into it's silvery aura. She reached out her pale hands, glowing as bright as the moon as if she was a celestial being, as if to ask the Moon permission to dance. There were no stars, only a black abyss never ending in the the sky. Setting her gaze from from the Moon and steadily down towards the horizon, it was a thin line between the abyss of darkness and the endless ocean of crystal clear water. The water came in and out, the Moon pushing and pulling it as if it were singing a song, dancing with it. Knee deep in the water, her luminescent white sparkling dress drenched at the edges flowing with the waves in a never ending kiss.

Coming up on the edge of existence was a haze of bright light, golden and fiery. It looked as if it were the sun rising to meet the day but there would never be a sun. This was the Shadow Realm, translucent and dangerous. It would be darkness no matter what, this was the realm of the Moon... No. This was something else, something coming to greet her and meet her. Just like the legend, the moon would always rise without the sun, leaving the sun because it was never as bright. But the sun hid one night and waited for the moon to come out, then he greeted the moon to ask why she never rose with him and slept with him. The haze on the edge of this realm was a pharaoh, a pharaoh of Egypt.

As he rose to existence, his glory shone like the sun, he was shining like the sun just as she shone like the moon. They looked like they were gods and goddesses coming to meet each other. He walked across the white sand shining like a lunar eclipse as if they were walking across a mirror, his rich violet cape bellowing in the cool crisp wind. Their looks were just as different as their alias'. She was wearing a long white sparkling dress with a sapphire blue overcoat in the front, it had white fur on the edges. Her hair which was long silky and just as blue as her overcoat if not more was floating in the air just like his cape. She didn't even watch him as he walked towards her, she just continued watching the moon as she stood in the crystal clear water.

He, on the other hand, was dressed in rich vibrant robes. Wearing a white short robe with a golden belt, he held his flail and crook in his hands which were by his sides. He was drenched in golden jewelry, he was wearing a golden choker along with a very intricate piece of jewelry that hung around his neck, a scarab. His necklace was hung under a very intriguing piece of jewel that hung on his shoulders, it had different designs fashioned with jewels and bordered by gold. His sandals upon his feet, fashioned with leather from a cow and he had armlets around both his forearms and biceps. He wore a crown on his royal head, the eye of Ra carved into the gold. He had spiky black and red hair along with golden bangs. Approaching her, he opened his glowing violet eyes with a red haze, staring at her ideal figure. She kept her sapphire blue eyes on the moon, never wavering.

"Shemei..." He started, standing behind her but outside of the water on the shore, "...you are the eyes of the heavens, tell me the future of Egypt." He commanded, his voice strong and stern yet gentle and persuading. He coaxed her to tell him, gesturing her to tell him the secrets of the future.

The woman known as Shemei didn't turn around, she hesitated to even move. She walked deeper into the crystal clear water until her fingers could just touch the surface of the mirror to another world. She had been stuck in this darkness most of her life, the tanned ruler behind her had never met her until now. Rumors of her existence were known only by rulers of Egypt, she had been alive since the first ruler of Egypt. Given up by her father, the first Pharaoh, to the goddess of the moon she transformed from her tanned skin and golden hair with magnificent brown eyes to her new complexion, sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair, her skin became translucent like the gods. She rubbed the top of the water with her middle finger, brushing it like it would break if she applied too much presser to the surface. She created a sound like a crystal clinging against another crystal, the sound ringing out like an ominous prophecy. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as she contemplated her next voice of action.

"War is ringing in my ears..." Her voice like that of a fluttery bird, she scooped up a lonely blue and white flower. She pressed it to her nose, smelling the unworldly scent that acted as an aphrodisiac to only one person, her. She pressed it to her cheek, feeling the softness of the silky petals against her skin. "...if you run there will be a terrible fate for Egypt and you, Bel um Ful." She continued, placing the flower back into the water, pushing it so it would flow towards the ends of the Shadow Realm.

For a split second Pharaoh Atem's eyes widened, surprised that she knew who he was, it wasn't like she had any connection to the outside world. Or did she? "When will this war begin?" He continued their conversation, his questions never ending, wanting to know as much as he could of the future as she did.

Her eyes covered by her bangs, her head was hung low. She turned swiftly, shooting her head up quickly, her blue eyes glowing like the moon as a frown perched itself upon her soft lips. Her hair bellowed out around her as if her anger was flaring, she started walking towards Atem, gracefully she drug her body up from the water as her arms hung loosely at her sides, she kept her eyes on Atem never leaving nor wavering her gaze. The water was dripping from her robes that were in the water as she approached him.

Standing before the pharaoh she gently held his hand in hers and kneeled before him, closing her eyes and pressing his knuckles to her forehead. "30 days and nights." She stated simply, bowing low to him. "That is how long you have." She stood upright once again, staring deeply into his royal violet eyes.

Pharaoh Atem was struck in awe of her glorious beauty, her heavenly essence that spread throughout the area. She smelled of lunar flowers, the scent intoxicating and tempting towards the pharaoh, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he wanted her. He was silent, he didn't speak a word. He backed up and stretched out his hand. Shemei knew exactly what was going to happen next... "Bond!" Chains sprung out from the ground and wrapped themselves around Shemei, she didn't struggle, she didn't move, she only closed her eyes giving in.

"Why do you not fight back?" Atem asked, his hand still outstretched as the binds continued to wrap themselves around her arms, legs, and torso. He watched her suspiciously, one eyes raised in curiosity. She was a very peculiar woman he had to admit but very intriguing, she was inspiring and the sight of perfection.

She opened her eyes, turning her head in another direction before she answered him. "I find no point in struggling against an impossible opponent. I already knew that you were going to try and take me hostage and that I would fail if I tried to struggle." She started, closing her eyes once again as she tilted her head back. "If I would have struggled I would have been exhausted and you would have to carry me back. Why waste energy?" She was very intelligent, she had already contemplated what would happen and whether to or not to struggle. Atem was amazed by this woman who had been alive for so long.

Pharaoh Atem understood her way of thinking, it was quite closely related to his. He picked up one of the chains after they had wrapped around her to the point that she would not be able to escape at all, starting to walk towards a light where the entrance was. This was where Atem had come from before, he lead Shemei out of the white sand that filled the Shadow Realm and into a new world where she would find for than she had ever wanted. A city so complex and vibrant that it could have only been fashioned by the gods themselves. The sun shone brightly and the luminescent aura that had surrounded both her and the pharaoh dispersed. They looked like mere mortals...

_To Be Continued..._

**DramaticDestiny:**

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of Luminescence, I hope you liked it. If you did I would like to advise that you leave a review and rate this, I would most definitely appreciate it and I enjoy reading what you have to say. If you guys have any suggestion about whether I should add something or not please don't hesitate to leave me a message telling me if I need to fix anything or if you have a suggestion for the next chapter, please send me an email._


End file.
